A three year prospective study of 100 newly diagnosed juvenile diabetics, aged 8 to 13, is proposed in order to reliably assess and systematically document the extent of depression as a response to the medical diagnosis. The study will also relate initial depression in the child to the following variables: medical status at the time of hospital admission, adequacy of diabetic control over time, depression and anxiety in the mother (mothering one), and familial history of affective disorders. It is hypothesized that in the child aged 11 and above, capable of abstract operational thought, a brief depressive reaction may represent a "mourning" for the pre-illness self and may have thus good prognostic value for subsequent psychiatric and medical status. On the other hand, familial history of affective disorders and/or concurrent clinical depression in the parent may correlate with clinical depression in the child. A structured Clinical Interview Schedule, rating scales, and a Children's Depression Inventory will be used to assess depressive and related symptoms. Initial assessment will be two weeks after discharge from the Metabolic Unit of Children's Hospital. Clinical and medical indices which will serve as independent variables will be assessed independently of the child's depression. Follow-up interviews at 1-, 6-, 12-, and 24-months will gather data to test the hypothesis made explicit and will be contrasted with available data from a nonpsychiatric child sample. Data from a pilot study with five newly diagnosed juvenile diabetics suggest the feasibility and usefulness of the proposed research. Since clinical depression may pose a special problem in the medical management of the diabetic child, proper identification of its symptomatology and correlates and appropriate referral for psychological/pharmacological treatment will have a positive effect on the child's illness and his overall quality of life.